Land of Water
:This cursed land was once filled with lush fields and flowing rivers. Now this land is dying and a sinister air lingers. The Crystal of Water's power no longer sustains this land. We must find out what evil fate has befallen it. The Land of Water is the fourth area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Land of Water, you must reach 100% Influence in the first 4 Land of Mist Quests (Misty Hills of Boralis, The Keep of Corelan, Triste, and Mausoleum of Triste). The Land of Water's random Soldier drop is the . Main Quest 1: The Betrayed Lands The betrayed lands once used to be part of the water kingdom, the source of life for all of the land. Dragons have spawned from the fiery jets that have consumed this land. Several are coming your way now. Prepare for Battle! Sub-Quest 1: Fight Dragon Welps Sub-Quest 2: Destroy Fire Dragon Main Quest 2: The Second Temple of Water The original Temple of Water has been reduced to ash and cinder. A corruption beyond any evil this realm has faced is behind this! An imp lurches forward, followed by a full army of earth and fire demons... Sub-Quest 1: Battle Earth and Fire Demons Sub-Quest 2: Destroy Fire Elemental Main Quest 3: The Keep of Isles You are close to the source of evil. The Holy Symbols power would be a match for this evil, where could it have gone? As you contemplate the question, Gargoyles, Demon spawns, and a giant Black Dragon charge at you from within the keep.' Sub-Quest 1: Repel Gargoyle Raid Sub-Quest 2: Battle The Black Dragon Main Quest 4: The Smoldering Pit Sephor, right hand to your uncle, Cefka, emerges from a giant pit. Behind him is an army of darkness, ghouls, orcs, giants, and trolls all from the land of fire who have corrupted the Holy Symbols power! Sub-Quest 1: Destroy Horde of Ghouls & Trolls Sub Quest 2: Fight the Half-Giant Sephor Main Quest 5: A Demonic Transformation A Giant Fiery shadow looms ahead of you. Its wings are feathery and black, and giant fire eyes gaze back at you. You realize it is Cefka, your evil uncle, transformed into a Hellish Nightmare Angel the size of a Black Dragon. He Slashes his giant sword at you, carving the ground with lava. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Cefka's Shadow Guard Sub-Quest 2: Duel Cefka's Knight Champion Special Mission: A Look into the Darkness You have reached the end of a long journey... and you find yourself before the Castle of Water. The castle gates open and the armies of King Cefka come out to meet you. You ready for battle... Upon completion of this quest, you see the following text: :The roar of steel against steel and swords pounding on shields drowns out the sound of warriors collapsing on cracked earth. You leave a trail of fallen warriors in your wake, carving your way to your target. Your battle with the Kingdom of Water is in full force. You are breathing heavily as another enemy drops before you, and you catch your first glance of your Evil Uncle Cefka. He is not what you remember. You allow your eyes to close for an instant as you recall a memory in your childhood of Cefka and his armies riding home with the sound of horns and trumpets sounding in the background. He seemed so gallant then with banner in hand raised in victory after liberating this land from the Orc Horde... The memory fades, and you are back in the present. Now Cefka stands before you. His face is pale, almost bluish, and his eyes are distant and cold. :Your battle begins and he charges in your direction! His strikes are powerful and swift, and you are pushed back, almost losing your step. However Cefka is not the warrior he once was, and you quickly regain your footing and push him back. The exertion is too much for his failing body... You hear Cefka begin to cough as dark smoke begins to emit from his body, and his eyes begin to glow with a faint eery light. His cough becomes a small chuckle, and grows into a deep slow laugh. :Cefka: You dare challenge me! I will enjoy the sound of the screams from the pain and agony I will deliver to you and your men! :He rushes at you once more, but you are quicker and drive your blade into his body... It is not a time for victory. There is a loud thunderous roar, and a large explosive force launches you back. There is a blinding light from the source of the explosion. You are forced to shield your eyes with your arms from the heat and light in front of you. As the bright light dissipates, you can see a small rift in its place. Through the rift, it seems to be a completely different world filled with fiery brimstone and demons. As your eyes come to focus, you can see a figure in the distance. Who or what could it be? Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * Cefka may be a reference to Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI. * You can have no more than 1 Amulet of Cefka at any time. That means when you already own a Amulet of Cefka, and repeat the quest, even if the game says a Amulet of Cefka dropped you still have only 1 Amulet of Cefka. If you use it in Alchemy (see below), you can get another one from quest. * As of January 18th 2010 Amulet of Cefka is an Alchemy ingredient used to forge Excalibur * As of January 18th 2010 Amulet of Cefka has drop rate 40% (was 20%) * As of January 18th 2010 Orb of Mephistopheles is available as drop (same drop rate as Amulet of Cefka) * As of March 13th 2010 Amulet of Cefka and Orb of Mephistophelis have drop rate 100% Category:Quests